


*~Dark Sides and  bright Smiles~*

by Lyra_Diceblood



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Human!Bill, M/M, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Diceblood/pseuds/Lyra_Diceblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Years passed, since Mabel and Dipper spend their first summer in Gravity Falls and this summer the Mystery twins finally turn 18.<br/>But that's not the only reason why this summer will become unforgettable.<br/>This summer the twins have to wark as  waiters, because last Year Grunkle Stan has exended the old Mystery Shack and added a little Coffeehouse. (he finally found out, that people love to spend their Money on food n'stuff)<br/>But not only is this place good for local gatherings, it's also a great place to meet new or not-so-new people and bring light into some deep, dark secrets some of the unusual visitors carry around! </p><p>Warning:<br/>This fanfiction might get a bit violent in later chapters and obtain mature contents... just saying. </p><p>! In this AU Dipper never found Journal 3 and therefore never met Bill. But Gravity falls is still a pretty supernatural place !</p><p> </p><p>!!! Since English isn't really my mother Tongue I would be very happy if someone with well english-skills would Beta-Read this... please? :> !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pazifica - Trip into the forest~

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I wanted to write some Macifica ('cuz I think there is too little of this :T ) and decided I would add some Billdip on the side :>  
> My First FF, please enjoy and maybe leave a comment :>
> 
> Warning:  
> This fanfiction might get a bit violent in later chapters and obtain mature contents... just saying. 
> 
> ! In this AU Dipper never found Journal 3 and therefore never met Bill. But Gravity falls is still a pretty supernatural place !
> 
>  
> 
> !!! Since English isn't really my mother Tongue I would be very happy if someone with well english-skills would Beta-Read this... please? :> !!!

~ Pacifica ~

Nervously she looked around again and again if there might be someone behind her. Luckily no one was following her. Well, except for the swarm of excited tourists which headed the same goal. Exceptionally this common people did not bother her the least. They actually gave her a good visual protection.  
But only from the eyes of the people who were behind her. She was, however, completely unprotected from the eyes, which were staring at her out of the woods. The young girl stifled a whimper and tried to go in the middle of the road, as far away from the forest, which surrounded them on all sides.  
Her parents did not understand why their daughter had a sudden fear of the forest. But they also knew nothing of her encounter, knew nothing of the greedy, evil eyes and cold hands.  
Reminiscent Pacifica had to tremble slightly and tried at once to make herself small and inconspicuous.  
But just because their parents knew of their fear of the woods, they would never suspect Pacifica in middle of the forest. And excpecialy not in a ordinary Cafee full of ordinary people.  
Actually it didn't really bothered Pacifica, that most of the food and drinks served there was pretty common and cheap. It was, in fact, a pleasant change from her spoiled, strict life. But most important: It was the perfect hiding place from her crazy parents.  
When she finally reached her destination, she hid immediately at the small table in the corner of the coffeehouse. Relieved that no one seemed to be aware of her presence, she relaxed a little. Nevertheless, she let her gaze wander through the mindful Cafee and nervously tugged around on her dark wig, which she wears to be norecognized by anyone.  
Although she looked around so mindfully, she somehow didn't noticed the waitress until she almost jumped into her face. "Hey there! Shure what ya' wanna order yet?" a cheerful, energetic voice announced.  
With a frightened squeak Pacifica jumped back a bit before she blinked, confused, about the familiar voice.  
When she looked into the well-known face, with the dark eyes and long nougat-haired, she recognized it immediately. Mabel! Since their last encounter she got rid of her braces, which was probably the reason why Pacifica ditn't regnorice her right away.  
However, Mabel seemed not to have recognized Pacifica yet.  
Fortunately, since Pacifica wanted to remain undetected. But why she felt so strange then?  
She quickly lowered her face and murmete quietly. "A normal coffee please... with milk, no sugar."  
"Sure! Wait just a minute!" she announced enthusiastic, wrote the order on her little notebook she was carrying around and was already on her way to the next table when suddenly she turned around."Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"  
For a moment, Pacifica's throat was dry, so that she could not answer. So she did recognized her ?! But just as she opened her mouth to reply, another voice called from somewhere "Mabel? Will you please come over here for a sec?" Apologetically the brunette looked at Pacifica before she ran off. A little disappointed the blonde looked after her...


	2. Dipper - Strange faces

~Dipper~

The young teen couldn't believe he was back in Gravity Falls, where his twin sister Mabel and he spent their summer together almost 6 Years ago. Sure, they came back a dozen other times during those years, but the firsst summer was the most remarkable one. The summer where they found monsters and mysteries in the forest, fought off dwarfes and goblins. This summer was probably the last one they'd spent together like this. This summer they will turn 18 and both of them will start studying in different places. While dipper would attend the University of Minnesota, to be more specific the College of Biological Sciences, Mabel wanted to study abroads and was actually accepted in the University of Arts somewhere in Germany.  
Just like their first summer here, this one would be remarkable and special - he just didn't knew HOW special yet.

Last year their Great unkle -short: Grunkle- Stan, the owner of a poorly made tourist trap in the middle of the oregon woods, added a small Coffeeshop to the old mystery shack. And of course, he and his twin siste had to serve as waiters - unpaid of course.  
But well, Dipper wasn't complaining. It was actually a pleasant distraction, noonsday serving hot drinks n'stuff in this nice, warm Cofee, seening some familiar faces, like Grenda and Candy, which they met just yesterday, and in the evening dipper was wandering around in the woods, looking for new mysteries or other interesting things. 

Talking about familliar faces... Dipper was allways greeted by some olf friends or acquaintance he made back ago, during his first time in Gravity falls. Like lazy susan, old man McGucket etcetera, etcetera. Today was not so different except... that guy that sat in one corner of the Coffeshop, constantly smiling at him. At first dipper thought someone else was meant, since he was sure, he never saw this guy before in his life. And he was pretty certain about it. After all he would instantly remember someone with This kind of intese, blode-almost golden- hair and a weird eyepatch, right?  
But somehow this guy was talking to Dipper as if he knew him quite well.  
"Yeah, just get me whatever is on top of the menu, Pine Tree." he said, when Dipper asked him for his order. Pine Tree? Well, that nickname was odd, as well as this weird grin he gave him. But dipper choose to ignore it and just turned around to get the order done.  
But somehow it felt kinda... wrong to turn his back on him. Gosh, this guy seemed so weird to him.  
Before he could actually think oer his actions he already heard himsel say "Mabel? Will you please come over here for a sec?"  
In less than two seconds the bright, smiling face of his twin was in front of him. "What's up, bro-bro?" she asked, a bit too enthusiastic.  
"Please don't look too suspicious, but this blonde guy over there, with the eyepatch... have you seen him efore somewhere?" Just as expected from Mabel she looked over his shoulder in the most conspicuous way imaginable.  
"Nope, never seen him befor in my life. But-Holy Moly!- he looks kinda hot!" she let out a theatrical gasp of suprise. Dipper just rolled his Eyes.  
"Why do you wanna know? Don't tell me you have a crush?" giggling, she wiggled her eyebrows whereupon Dipper just blushed lightly and hissed out a quiet " Mabel! Shut up!"  
This just made her giggle out louder. The boy just rolled his eyes "Don't you have an order to take care of?" he asked and looked over tothat girl mabel just took aan order from. She sat there in the most secluded corer and apparently tried to make herself as invisible as possible.Huh, didn't she looked a bit familiar? Dipper blinked a few times. Well, whatever, he could think about this later, now he had an order to take care of....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this extremely short chapter xp I'm tired and ill and can't think of something better right now... next chapter will be longer, I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> !!! Since English isn't really my mother Tongue I would be very happy if someone with well english-skills would Beta-Read this... please? :> !!!


End file.
